


A Soft Place to Fall

by sunshinexoxo



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Confessions, Cowboys & Cowgirls, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Loss, Fluff and Smut, Joel as a cowboy, Older Man/Younger Woman, Slow Burn, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinexoxo/pseuds/sunshinexoxo
Summary: I have this idea in my head for a long time, I think it fits perfect for Joel.If you don’t know the movie horse whisperer, please go watch it. I love this movie! This whole fic will be based on it.I’ll change some parts but I’ll pretty much follow the events on the movie.Reader is about 26 years old and has a younger sister who is 14, Ellie. They live in the New York suburbs. Their dad works for a famous economy magazine. Y/N works also for the magazine. Their mother is dead.Ellie loves to ride, but in the winter months she has a terrible accident with her friend Dina. Ellie loses a part of her leg and Dina dies.Ellie’s horse Shimmer turns totally wild and dangerous after the accident. Ellie has a heavy stress disorder and you want to help her and Shimmer.
Relationships: Ellie & Joel (The Last of Us), Ellie & Tommy (The Last of Us), Ellie (The Last of Us)/Reader, Joel & Tommy (The Last of Us), Joel (The Last of Us)/Reader, Maria/Tommy (The Last of Us)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

You flicked with a slight tense through the pages. This was at least the twentieth book you search for decent clues and answers.

You sighed and sipped at your coffee. It couldn’t be that difficult.

Looking up at your computer you began to search for infos there too.

After some time you read an interesting article. Something about a certain horse whisperer named Mr. Miller. 

“If this really works-“ you whispered to yourself and reading the article again.   
  
You searched the whole page for some email address or phone number but could find nothing.

Suddenly there was a knock on your door. “Yeah?” You asked without looking up from the screen. 

“Y/N, the meeting starts in five minutes.” Jessica your assistant said and you nodded at her. 

“Can you - uh can you please check this for me?” You stood up, hastily grabbed your papers for the meeting and wrote something on a note pat. 

“Can you please find more about this guy? Something like an address or a phone number?” 

“This for Shimmer?” Jessica asked when she grabbed the note and you nodded.

“Sure Y/N, I look what I can do.” She smiled and you thanked her. Jessica helped you the last few weeks a lot.

It was a hard time for all of you. Especially Ellie. So you were really glad for her help.   
  


* * *

A couple days later Jessica walked in your office with a happy smile on her face.   
  
“Found him!” She squealed and you looked up from your computer screen.

”He lives in Montana and works at a cattle farm. No email address but I found this number.” She put the notes on your table.

“Thank you so much, Jessica!” You grabbed the note. 

“Always.” She said with a wink and left again. 

You immediately dialed the number. After a couple of minutes you heard a voice at the other end.

“Yeah?” 

You cleared your throat and stood up from your chair.

“Is there uh- Mr. Miller?” You asked carefully.

“Who’s there?” He asked in a gruff voice.

”Hello my name is Y/N L/N. I’m calling from capital - the economy magazine from New York City.” When there was no answer you continued.

“Yeah uh whatever- I read the article about your method how to trained traumatized and very mentally disturbed horses. In this article- they say your a horse whisperer or something like that.”

He chuckled slightly. “That’s not really true but yeah I had give some classes about this stuff.”

“Uh yeah- my horse - my sisters horse actually- could you have a look on it and come to New York?”

”I’m sorry Miss but I don’t do that anymore.” He said and you nervously went to the window, looking over the city. 

“Please, just have a look. I’ll of course pay for the flight, first class of course and-“

“That’s an expensive flight. Shame about the money-“

“Just one day. Please, I’ll pay decently for your work and you only have-“

“I’m sure there are enough vets for your horse in New York who can help you so-“

You groaned “I don’t wanna go to a vet, I want you to look-“

“I’m sorry, but I can’t help you. Good luck with your horse-“ “No, it isn’t my horse, the horse is my sisters I- hello?” 

He had ended the call. _What?_

”Great.” You muttered and sat down again. After a while of your thoughts you made a decision. _Then you just will be coming to him._

* * *

“Y/N absolutely not!”   
  
You sat at the kitchen table with your father. You just told him you would be driving to Montana to Mr. Miller, with Ellie.

”Dad I think it would be a good-“ “You’re not doing this. I also need you in the company.” 

“I can work from there.” 

“You want to drive all alone up to Montana? With Ellie and this horse?”

You nodded at him. “Please. Do you saw her?” You whispered and your dad sighed.

”Didn’t you heard what Dr. Erin had said. Ellie needs a calm environment and-“

”I know that but we’re losing her! She doesn’t talk to us, she doesn’t leave her room she-“ You abruptly stood up.

”Does this cowboy dude even know that you’re coming.” Your father asked and you looked at him, your arms crossed over your chest.

”Yeah.” You lied and sighed heavy.

“Please dad. I beg you, he just has to look at her.” You pleaded and walked towards him, kneeling down and grabbing his hand.

Your father knew that you were right. You would lose Ellie. With the lose of Shimmer you would loss her for good.

He took your hand and nodded finally and you let out a relieved breath of air.

* * *

Ellie wasn’t really in the mood for your road trip. It got worse when you load Shimmer in the trailer. She was so wild you barely could load her in.

“You wanna eat something?” You asked her from the driver seat, watching how she looked out the window absently.

It was a horrible drive. She hardly spoke with you. As always. You fucking hated it.

After hours of driving and one night at a Motel you were almost there.

The roads got more arable-heavy and you barely saw civilization.

You finally reached the little town Big Timber. From there it couldn’t be far away now.

You turned into the Lazy J Motel. It was a cozy little motel. “Wow, there’s a lot going on here.” You scoffed at Ellie’s sarcasm.

While you booked your room and the stable for Shimmer you asked the guy at the reception about the Miller Farm. 

“Ellie you hear me?” You asked her after you both put your luggage in the room.

Laying in bed she already watched TV. “Hey!” You snapped your fingers in front of her. “What?” 

“I’ll drive to that Mr. Miller. Food is in the fridge and -“ you glanced quickly at your watch. “it shouldn’t take longer than an hour.” 

“Sure.” She replied annoyed and you sighed heavy. 

“Right.” You mumbled and left finally.

Eventually you found the farm. You drove into a beautiful green dale, surrounded with white mountains and an open land.

In the middle from that all was a house surrounded with fences. “Fucking finally.” You breathed hard, laughing at yourself.

As you drove nearer you saw to men and some kids in a round-pen with a few calves.

_You could do this, Y/N._

“You expecting someone?” Joel looked up from his current position. Tommy nodded towards the pick-up.

“No.” Joel said and watched how a young woman left the car, walking towards them. 

She was dressed in some black yoga pants and a hoodie that was too big for her. 

“Mr. Miller?” She asked and both men answered with a yes.

”Joel Miller?” 

Joel looked at Tommy but he only shrugged his shoulders.

You watched as the taller of the two came towards you.

His cowboy hat hung low, you could barely see his face.

“How can I help you, Miss?” He asked, his hands at his hips. 

“Y/N L/N. We telephoned.” You held your hand out to him. He frowned but shook your hand after he pulled his glove off.

”It was quite hard to find this place.” You told him and looked around you.

”You want to personally drag me over to New York?” He scoffed and watched you curiously.

”No, I’m actually staying at the Lazy J Motel. Look, if you just-“ “You came here all alone, with the horse?” “Yeah, with my sister.”

You rubbed the back of your neck. ”So could you please come visit us when you get the time.”

”Yeah, about that. I already told-“ “No, you don’t scotch me down like the last time. Just come and look at her. If you still say no, we’re leaving.”

Your demanding tone surprised him and he raised an eyebrow.

”So I’ll see you then.” You only said and walked back to your car. 

“Jesus Christ.” Joel mumbled under his breath as he watched you drove away.


	2. Chapter 2

“This Lady came all alone here?” Maria asked amazed as she put the plates and drinks down on the table.

“Yep.” Joel answered and sipped at his beer. They were about to eat dinner together.

“And she only wants you to look at the neg or what?“ Tommy asked and sat down as well. Their boys Caleb and Jack also took a seat.

„Caleb, put your goddamn hat off. How often did I told you that.“ Maria sighed annoyed and walked back in kitchen to got the last dish.

„I’ll drive to them tomorrow. Then this whole thing would be done.“ Joel mumbled and went a hand through his hair. He didn’t want to do this shit again. He was done with it.

„At least be friendly to them.“ Maria said with a warning glare in Joel’s direction. He scoffed at that.

„I’m always friendly.“ He said and winked at the boys. They laughed and Maria poured some water for them. „Yeah, sure.“ She told him without looking up, earning a chuckle from her husband Tommy.

„She works at a magazine in New York.“ Joel continued and they began to eat.

„But didn’t seem like the typical- uh woman who came from New York.“ He cleared his throat.

„What do you mean.“ Maria asked and frowned.

„She was casually dressed. She came all alone with the horse down here, you know..For a woman coming-“ „Ah, I get it.“

„I think this horse means a lot to here then.“ Joel only hummed at that and continued eating.

He would see it tomorrow. What the fuss was all about. Despite all that he couldn’t help himself and was engulfed in her attitude and suddenly also in her sheer beauty. This going to be interesting.

* * *

“No, we’re not gonna do this- he - didn’t you hear me? I said we don’t go with it!” You rubbed your face in frustration. This working from another state wasn’t so easy as you thought. 

“The numbers are correct! I checked them myself last week- Daniel I-“ You stood up and ran up and down the tiny motel bedroom.

Ellie sat on the bed, watching TV and ate some chips. There was a knock on the door. She didn’t budge.

She looked over at you from her position and saw that you still telephoned. 

“Y/N!” She called you but you didn’t heard her. “Fucking shit.” Ellie cursed and limped towards the door.

“Hello, is uh- is you’re sister-“ “Y/N, here is a cowboy!” Ellie shouted and looked Joel up and down, before limping to the bed again.

Joel took off his hat and walked in the room. He cleared his throat and sat down at the tiny table near the window.

“You must be Ellie.” He said and looked at her. He gulped when he saw that she only had one leg. And somehow it dawned on him then. Why you did all this.

“Yeah, but let me tell you something.” Ellie said with not looking at him. “I will not having a part in this. You can-“ she waved her hands “- do this shit without me.” 

Joel only looked at her and hummed at her words. _Okay then._

“Does this always took so long?” He asked after a while and watched how you still telephoned. “Yep, she telephoned all the fucking time.” Ellie said unimpressed with a sigh.

”Great.” Joel sighed as well. 

You rushed towards the living room. “I’m sorry Mr. Miller.” You excused yourself and shook his hand. “Thank you for coming, this really means-“ “Let’s looking at the horse.” He already walked out and towards the stables were Shimmer was.

Hastily you pulled your boots on and followed him. Ellie watched you from the corner of her eye. She searched for her limp that was under the bed and followed you.

Joel stood at the box, watching the mare. Suddenly Shimmer ran towards him and kicked against the door with her hooves.

He immediately grabbed the knit that was laying over the door and slapped it a couple times on the door.   
  
You came closer and watched him curiously. “I think- oh no.. it took us hours to get her in the stable.“ You said and watched how he opened the door and Shimmer galloped out into the paddock. 

Ellie limped towards the fence and leaned against it, watching Joel and Shimmer.

Joel kneeled down in the dirt and watched Shimmer how she ran nervously around the paddock. 

A few minutes later she calmed down and watched him. Slowly she came closer to Joel and sniffed at his open hand. „Yeah, good girl.“ He whispered and gently stroked her. 

„You uhm- you’re closer to her like no one has ever been before.“ You said with a smile and looked over to Ellie who also watched them with wide eyes.

Joel slowly stood up again and walked towards you. 

„I’m sorry Miss, but I can’t help you. I think you came here for nothing.“ 

„What? No please I mean-“ „Aside from that I need to work with the owner as well, in your case-“ he looked at Ellie. „Are you ready to work with her? I can’t just work with the horse.“ 

Ellie gulped and looked at you. 

„I mean you’ll ride her later? I’m I right?“ He asked without breaking eye contact.   
  
„I- did you look at me, I mean?“ „Yes or no?“ He demanded. 

Ellie sighed. „If it has to be.“ she grumbled but Joel scoffed. „Not like that, I can’t help you then.” He was about to go when Ellie limped after him.

”Fine! I’ll do it. What do I need to do.”

* * *

You couldn’t say how relieved you were that Mr. Miller agreed to finally help you. And he would work with Ellie as well. You immediately called your father and told him about the news. He was happy for you two and also very relieved.

He was still concerned about that you were all alone in Montana with Ellie and Shimmer but he must trust you about that. You always were a strong woman.

He didn’t doubt that but you also had your weak moments and he was afraid of that. He took you of from some cases and new articles at work so you could be more focused on the thing with Ellie. 

So after you drove over to the Miller farm Joel immediately began with the therapy. Maria and Tommy greeted you warmly and walked with you over the farm to show you everything. 

Their boys were also very sweet with you and had a lot of questions about New York and how it was to work in a big city.

A couple days later Maria asked you to come over for dinner and you couldn’t say no. She was a lovely woman and was so helpful to you all the time.

You told Ellie to dress up a bit, she groaned at that but put on some nicer clothes.

You didn’t have much with you but you found something. You saw the red jersey-dress in your suitcase and put it on with some a black pantyhose. 

Maria would probably cook a wonderful meal so you at least want to look good as a thankful gesture. If that even made sense. You often did this in New York back home.

”Y/N, I hope you both eat everything I cooked I mean-“ “Maria don’t worry about that. It smells really good.” You told her and put your jacket over the hair when you walked in the dining room.

Ellie walked behind you and sat down at the table. You also wanted to sit down when Joel, Tommy and the boys came into the room.

”Hey Y/N, Ellie.” Tommy said and put his hat down on the table. “Hello, thank you again for the invitation.” You smiled at him and looked at Joel. 

He only stared at you and you felt suddenly hot under his burning gaze. _Why did he looked at you so.. intensely?_

You cleared your throat and quickly sat down. While eating dinner you talked about the progress you made with Shimmer and how you settled yourself so far. 

Joel hardly talked he only glanced from time to time in your direction. You wondered why but didn’t thought so much about it. 

“So I guess you’re not married Y/N?” “Tommy!” Maria gasped and you chuckled lightly. “Uh- it’s okay Maria.” You laid a hand on her arm and looked at Tommy.

”I’m not married, no.” He hummed and looked at Joel from the corner of his eye. 

“But she was engaged.” “Ellie!” You gritted threw your teeth and turned to look at her. “What?” She asked innocently. 

It was quiet for some time. “Engaged?” Tommy said finally and earning a furious glare from Maria again. 

“uh yeah- but we broke it of last year. It was uh- complicated.” You said and sipped nervously at your wine.

”I’m sorry.” Maria said with a das smile. “It’s okay. In the end he was a total dumb ass. Sorry kids.” You hissed and looked over the boys. They were only laughing sheepishly. Yeah, you were glad it was over with Patrick. In the end he was only interested in the company and took advantage of that. You only noticed it when it already was too late.

”I thought about something.” Tommy said suddenly and you waited for him to continue.

”You drive here everyday. It’s nonsense. The house on the lake is empty. Joel? They can move in for the time being here.”   
  
Now it was dead silent. Maria stared at him in shook and Joel almost choked on his beer.

”What? This whole driving thing is nonsense. What do you mean?”

He looked at you and you gulped hard. “I don’t really wanna be a burden for you here you already-“ “The house is practically empty. Joel wouldn’t mind, am I right?” He bumped his brother’s shoulder. 

Joel awkwardly cleared his throat but nodded then. “Sure. You can move in. I don’t mind.” He mumbled but didn’t look at you.   
  
You sighed and thanked him quietly. The whole night he was acting in an odd way. You couldn’t quite say what it was but you thought that he kinda ignored you. _But why?_

After you and Ellie left, Maria and Tommy began to argue about the conversation you had earlier. “Tommy are you fucking kidding me?” She whisper-yelled when they were in the kitchen. 

“It’s okay, Maria.” Joel’s voice was low and calm. “I really don’t mind.” 

“I bet.” Tommy chuckled suddenly. Joel frowned. “How you looked at her the whole night. Or should I say how you tried NOT to look at her.” 

“What’re talking about.” Joel asked clueless. But he of course knew what Tommy was talking about. _Damn his little brother._

“You fucking know what I’m talking about.” 

He hated it. And he didn’t want it to be real. Because you were the first woman in a long time he felt something for. You had something on you, he didn’t know what it was but he was completely consumed by it. 

How could it be that by only a couple of days he was falling already for someone. And for god’s sake someone like you. After your time was over and Shimmer would be healed you were back in New York City. 

He only could hope his affection for you didn’t get any further. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You like it so far? I’m insecure guys 🤔


	3. Chapter 3

You didn’t really were thrilled about moving into this lake house that Joel apparently owned.

It was even strange why he didn’t live there and instead lived in his brother’s house. But you didn’t want to complain. You were glad because now you didn’t have to drive all this way up to them every day.

Joel stood at the window and sipped his coffee. He watched how you loaded your stuff out of the car and brought it into the house.

“Staring again.” Tommy came up next to him.

“Shut up.” He grumbled and gulped the rest of his coffee down. Tommy only chuckled.

“I uh- maybe Maria was right about the house. I shouldn’t-“ “Like I said, it’s okay. Just- let’s don’t talk about it anymore.” Joel spoke in a low voice and left the kitchen.

“Terry wants you to get the two horses from Engle Ranch.” Tommy said when Joel pulled on his boots.

“Why can’t he do it by himself.” Joel grunted and put on his hat.   
  
“He and William are bringing back the cattle trucks.” Tommy simple said and also pulled on his boots and jacket.

”Fine. I’ll do it. But not till this afternoon.” 

* * *

After a few days you had settled into the new house. The hut was beautiful. It had two bedrooms a kitchen and a bathroom and a big living room with a little chimney. Everything was very cozy and homely.

Despite the beautiful landscape in which you lived now, of course you had to work and write your articles, take telephone conferences and read your mails.

It was quite a messy and stressful time to balance all that because you also wanted to watch Ellie and Joel how they worked with Shimmer.

So it was a warm summer afternoon when you where at the river with Ellie, Joel and a few other people. 

Joel wanted to try a new thing with Shimmer in the water. Two men helped him. Ellie and you stood near the shore with Caleb and watched him. 

“Mr. Miller I don’t like the idea of you risk your well-being for this.” You said in a tense voice to him after he walked closer and closer to Shimmer. The horse was still in a very bad condition and you didn’t want Joel to get hurt or worse.

“Y/N, let him work.” Ellie whispered over to you but you only bit your lip.

Suddenly your phone rang. _Oh no._

”Shit, uh hello- Daniel?” You spoke and saw how Shimmer bucked and then knocked Joel with force into the water. Then she galloped through the river into the open landscape.   
  
“Daniel? Can you hear me?” When you noticed you wouldn’t get any signal you hung up. 

“Shimmer!” Caleb screamed and already ran after her. “Let her go! Let her go, Caleb. It’s pointless.” Joel stood up, completely soaked. 

You gulped hard. _Damn, that was dumb._

”Mr. Miller, I’m sorry I-“ Joel didn’t say anything he only made his way towards the way Shimmer had ran.

You bit the inside of your cheek and followed him quickly. 

Ellie and Caleb sat on a hill and watched the whole scene. “Does your leg hurt?“ He asked without looking at her.

“Only if I kick someone.“ Ellie told him and they both smiled.   
  
„She really must’ve been a gorgeous horse.“ He mumbled and watched Shimmer how she slowed down. Ellie only nodded. _The_ _fucking best._

„How did this happened?“ Caleb said and watched Ellie carefully. She didn’t answer, she only let her fingers slipped through the high grass there sat in.

„I’ll better go now. Dad needs me, I guess.“ He scratched the back of his neck nervously and stood up. 

Ellie sighed heavy and watched how Joel slowly kneeled down in the high grass, now only a few feet away from Shimmer.

It was crazy what he had achieved in this short time you’ve being here.

You stood behind Joel and watched as Shimmer came closer to him, and finally after a couple of minutes the mare licked his hand and bumped her nose against his shoulder. 

“No more phone calls when we work with her.” Joel huffed and grabbed Shimmer by her halter. 

“Yeah, uh- sorry about that.” You said again and walked beside him. 

“How long do you think would this take? I mean when is Shimmer ready to-“ “That depends entirely on Shimmer. I can’t say that. But she makes good progress.” Joel said as he gently pet her neck. 

“This looks so easy. When you do it.” You mumbled and watched them.

“What? Petting her?” Asked Joel, looking at you from under his hat.

You nodded. “I wanted to pet her in the stable the other day. She didn’t even came to me. Back in the days, she- she was a lovely horse I-“ Joel suddenly stopped.

”C’mere.” He mumbled and you hesitated for a moment. You were still afraid of Shimmer. Yesterday she even tried to bit you.

”C’mon. Don’t be afraid. She feels that.” Joel said and you gulped but walked closer to them.   
  
“Give me your hand.” He murmured in a calm voice. You held out your hand and looked at him when he took it. You blinked a few times and you felt suddenly a warm feeling when your hand touched his rougher one. 

You sucked in a breath as Joel softly placed your hand against Shimmers blaze with his one. Joel watched you carefully. 

“See.” You smiled when she softly nudged your hand. Joel’s hand still laid on top off yours. You slightly turned your head to look at him and were shocked how close he suddenly was. 

From there you could see a few grey hairs in his beard and every feature from his face. His gorgeous green-brown eyes and his frown that suddenly appeared on his face. You could even felt the warmth coming from his back. _He was so close.._  
  
He truly was a gorgeous man. You licked your lips and quickly turned around to Shimmer again. Joel was rooted to the ground, didn’t move at all. He watched how you sheepishly checked him out and he couldn’t resist to do exactly the same.

He found you pretty from the beginning you left the car that first day, but this close? _Goddamn_. You were so beautiful. You had gorgeous eyes and your lips looked so soft and inviting he wondered what they would taste like. 

He cleared his throat and pulled his hand from yours. Like he had burnt himself. 

You continued to softly stroke Shimmer. “Just don’t let her see your fear. And always move slow.” He murmured and you couldn’t help but closed your eyes for a moment at the calmness in his voice.

He watched you the whole time, wondering what you would look like with a nice cowboy hat on you, on a horse and riding in the fields. Your long hair would be blowing in the wind.

When you let go of Shimmer you breathed heavy. Than you smiled at him and he thought he would get a heart attack. 

“Thanks, Mr. Miller.”  
“Call me Joel, please.” He said and you both went back to the farm. 

“Ellie told me you ridden for some time.” He asked you and you chuckled.   
  
“She told you that? How much did you guys talked about already?” 

He shrugged his shoulders and watched you from the corner of his eye. “We get along well, I guess. She also needs someone besides you to talk to.”

Yeah, you knew that. You noticed that she also became friends with Caleb, Tommy’s eldest son. 

“Uh- I ride since I was a kid. After college- or uh- after our mother-“ You stopped and let out a heavy breath. 

“I didn’t had the time when I began working for Dad in the magazine. You know New York is a busy City and if you don’t can hold up.. it eats you alive.” You joked and rubbed your damp hands together.

Joel hummed. He could only imagine.

”You uhm- your different than the most people I know coming from a big city.” 

You frowned “Yeah?” 

“Yes. I mean your busy too and work all the time but- uh-“ He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

“You probably imagined a conceited person. Didn’t you? And not a girl coming all alone up here.” You told him and he nodded.

”Yeah, I guess.” He chuckled.

”I’m still very surprised by myself. But I would do anything for my sister.” You sighed and looked up at the hill towards Ellie who slowly limped towards you both.

Joel nodded and also looked over to Ellie. He totally understood.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it so far! Like I said I changed some parts. It will not be exactly like the movie. Please leave comments if you like, always motivates (;

It was late in the evening when you and Ellie returned back to the lake house. 

It was a few days later after your intense interaction with Joel. After that you felt even more attracted to him than ever before. 

He just had this one special thing about him that made your heart throb with desire. _Damn him_.

You only were around him for two weeks but you didn’t felt this good around someone in a long time. The whole place probably increased this feeling. Romantic snowy mountains, the beautiful lake and flower fields as far as the eye could see.

Maybe it also was that New York always was so busy and here in the nature all alone by yourself, you were finally able to let your feelings grow for someone.

But for him? For a man who was at least twenty years older then you and lived thousands of miles away from your home? _Yeah, ridiculous.._

_It was just like in one of these damn movies._

“I’m helping Joel now. Around the farm.” Ellie said as you walked along the path.

”Oh yeah?” You asked and took her hand. 

“Yes.” She said and squeezed your hand.

”And what for example?”

”Feeding the horses and cleaning up a bit.” She told you and smiled up at you. For the first time you really could hear joy in her voice. 

“I’m very proud of you, you know that?” You stopped and dragged her closer for a hug. Ellie pressed her face against your chest and sighed heavy. 

“I know.” She whispered and slightly pulled back. You wanted to say some more when you heard voices.

”Hey you two.” Maria came toward you both with Caleb and Jack, a smile on her face. 

“Hi Maria.” You greeted her too.

“Y/N, the men are leaving for some drinks. I just want to asked if you would like to join them. A little distraction, you work all the time.” She told you friendly and waited for your reply.

You bit your lip and looked at Ellie. “Maria I don’t know, I don’t want-“ “I was about to bake some cookies. Ellie could have me a hand, if she doesn’t mind.“ at that Maria looked at Ellie, hoping she wouldn’t turn the ofer down. 

You didn’t want to leave your sister alone but Maria was right. You worked all the time and really must get outta this hut for some change. 

„It’s okay, Y/N. Go, have some fun.” Ellie said and already walked towards Maria and the boys. 

“Really? We can just-“ “I’m fine, Sis.” She told you again, urging you to go and you sighed. 

“They’re leaving in twenty minutes.“ Maria told you and you thanked her, making your way towards the hut to get ready.

* * *

“I’ve got something for you.” Joel pulled a black cowboy hat with silver flower ornaments from a brown paper bag. 

“Can’t come with us in a country bar without a hat.” He grunted and you laughed at that.

”You don’t have to- uh do this.“ You mumbled but thanked him and took the hat. You immediately put the hat on, smiling at him. 

„How do I look?“ You asked him shyly and watched him. His eyes lingered on you for a moment, thinking, _staring?_

After a while Joel cleared his throat „Uh- like a local.“ You bit your lip and stifled a laugh.

”I hope that’s good.” You smirked sheepishly when he rubbed the back of his neck. “Sure, I mean-“

„Nice hat, Y/N.“ Tommy spoke amused when he came out the house and you three walked towards his pick-up. 

„Joel really has good taste when it comes to hats, don’t you think?“ Tommy said, glancing briefly over to Joel. 

“Yeah, I like the hat. It’s pretty.“ You answered honestly, and still couldn’t believe that he had really provided a hat for you.

What you didn’t see was that Joel gave Tommy a withering look in the meantime. _Sometimes he really hated his brother._

The bar was in Big Timber. It was a cozy little dive bar with a pool table in the middle of the room and a Jukebox in the left corner near the restrooms.

The bar was already quite filled with people. A nice country melody greeted you when you entered the room. 

A couple of men greeted Joel and Tommy when they walked towards the bar and sat down on one of the barstools.   
  
They immediately asked about you. Who you were and what you were doing here. You noticed that they apparently didn’t receive visitors around here often.

“You might be the prettiest little thing who ever walked into my bar, sweetheart.” The bartender said and you chuckled at that.

”Then not a lot of women must had been here.” “Ah, nonsense! You think I lie? Joel? Did I ever lied?”   
  
“Never, Lenny.” Joel winked at you and sat beside you. You blushed when he held your gaze a little to long and you quickly looked away.

“Bourbon please.” You cleared your throat as Lenny asked what you would like to drink. “Bourbon yeah?”

Joel asked with a low chuckle and raised his eyebrow. He already began snacking on some peanuts. “What? You have a problem with that?” You asked him with a smirk.

”Not at all.” He mumbled and watched you. You had a black blouse on, slightly unbuttoned at the top. Your little gold pendant dangled just above your cleavage. The hat really fitted you and framed your gorgeous face even more.

He quickly looked away when he caught himself staring at your lips for to long.

Joel then turned around in the barstool and watched the room. Yeah, you might be the prettiest thing in the bar. So it wouldn’t take long for some guy to try his luck.

After you got your drink you sipped carefully at the liquor and tried to ignore Joel’s longing gazes he gave you from time to time. 

“Hey, Y/N. You ever played pool?” Tommy asked you after some time. You gulped and sat more straighter. 

“Actually yes. When I was in college we always went to bars where we could play pool.” You told him, immediately thinking of your time you had in college. 

“You wanna play some?” Tommy nodded towards the pool table and wiggled his eyebrows.

You laughed but nodded then. “If you’re ready to lose, why not.” You sassed back and stood up, earning a chuckle from Joel. 

“We’ll see about that.” Tommy said laughing and already grabbing a pool cue.

You also grabbed a stick and trailed your fingers up and down the pole. It was a long time ago but you could manage, you were after all one of the best former players in your group.  


Joel couldn’t help himself but watched how his eyes roamed over your body multiple times. He looked around and saw that he didn’t was the only one who watched you.

After adjusting the balls Tommy leaned over the table and the balls broke with a loud crack, two solid colours immediately falling in.

When it was your turn you leaned forward, concentrating on the shot, slightly bitting your lip in the process.

There was a sharp crack when you snapped the stick forward, scattering the balls and grinning when the striped 12 ball dropped in the side pocket.

”Nice one, Y/N.” Tommy said impressed and you thanked him.

Joel’s eyes made a slow sweep up your body almost without thinking about it, lingering over your legs and your ass and the slow sinuous curve of your spine as you continued.

He swallowed hard, mouth feeling particularly really dry, and finished off the rest of his beer. _Fucking hell._

“You’re got to be fucking kidding me.” Tommy groaned but also laughed as you finally sunk the last ball in after some time and won.  


You laughed with him. “Want a re-match?” You then asked him and he nodded.

”Sure, but let me just get these back.” He grabbed the empty beer bottles and put them down on the bar counter ordering another round and chatting with Lenny.

You were moving around the table, collecting the pool balls to rack for your next match when somebody approached you.

Joel had expect this. It didn’t surprise him.

It was Keith. The local dumbass. He came up behind you. His arm curled around your waist. Joel saw how you stiffened up and then slowly stepped away from Keith. 

Apparently this wasn't the first time someone like that had approached you. Because for that you were definitely to relaxed. 

Joel gritted his teeth and glared veritable daggers at the dirtbag leaning over you, and his anger must had be palpable because Keith’s cocky, predatory smile withered and died and he was holding up his hands and walking away before Joel even had the chance to get to him. _Fucking asshole._

You turned around to look at Joel. “Thank you.” You said as you came up to him, leaning against the counter.

”No worries. This asshole always acts like that.” He told you without looking at you, sipping his beer.

”But I can't blame him for it.” Joel grumbled absently to himself.

”What?”   


He quickly cleared his throat. “Nothing.”


End file.
